


Fun in between

by PeachesofTeaches (PearshapedPeach)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: All kinks listed before the story, Anal Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Mostly M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearshapedPeach/pseuds/PeachesofTeaches
Summary: Several erotic tales of the sole survivor with the people of the commonwealth, mostly background characters. The man has to keep his sanity somehow and what's better than sex?





	Fun in between

**1 &2 - Abernathy Farm – M/M/F - Oral**

It began when Nate stumbled upon a wooden house build around a transmission tower, quite an impressive work by a small family of farmers. The husband Blake, a cute, harmless looking gentleman spoke of his deceased daughter lost to a gang of raiders and asked Nate to retrieve a herald and give them peace of mind.

Nate wasn't sure why he accepted the quest, maybe it was the high from having just saved a group of survivors fending off another gang, or maybe their mutual sorrow over a loved one taken by violence. Once again he surprised himself by managing to survive, his military skills weren't rusty at all, it seemed.

He came back with the herald in hand. Overjoyed, the family asked him to stay the night for dinner, exhausted, he couldn't not accept it. Blake cooked stags and tatos, the proper meal Nate starved for since he woke up from the ice just a couple of days earlier, and the wife Coonie, a sharp, no bullshit kind of woman, helped him with new supplies.

Their now only daughter went to sleep earlier, anxiously waiting for her trip to the big city the next day. The parents and Nate headed for the roof and relaxed to the sight of a beautiful starry sky and the taste of beer. A couple of bottles in, Connie laid her hand on Nate's thigh and squeezed, a goofy smile on her often stern face, the contact felt electric, it had been so long. Nate glanced at the husband watching the hand, their eyes met and he smiled coyly.

Nate smiled back.

Blake moved beside him and caressed his arm, despite his rough fingers from all the farming, his touch was tender and shy. Nate laid a hand on his thigh and wrapped an arm around his wife, her hand sliding down Nate's crotch, the vault suit tight enough to see the outline of his hardening member.

The man kissed him curiously, the taste of tato and beer lingering on his lips, Nate reciprocated, sucking on the tongue and earning a delightful moan from the soft voiced farmer. The hand around Connie grabbed her breast and pulled on her nipple, her grasp on his cock hardened, she tucked her free hand inside her jumper and touched her own sex .

Blake removed his jacket and his scarf, Nate unzipped his suit and Connie undressed her jumper. The farmer's calloused hands were quick to roam on Nate's chests, but the family man was still coy, Nate smiled at him, coaxing him to tug the coarse chest hair. The wife pulled her guest to a kiss and lead his hands to her bare breasts. Completely nude, the trio laid down on the rug beneath them, sharing a threeway sloppy kiss of tongues, blind hands caressing each other. She wanted it hard, he wanted it soft, Nate was willing to do both.

Before the bombs fell, the sole survivor always had a thing for sex, even happy and devoted to his wife, the couple shared a few nights swinging with other couples, but remaining faithful to each other. Now she was gone, taken away and Nate knew himself very well, if he didn't indulge in a bit of pleasure from time to time, he would lose his mind before he could find his son.

He shook the thoughts of his past away, grabbing the husband's sizeable erection, basking in his timid moans, the quivering of his lips, the earthy taste of his skin and the musk of his sweat. Delicately, he kissed and lapped his length while the man shared a kiss with his wife, they exchanged a passionate look and she knelt besides Nate. They kissed ferociously with Blake's erection in the middle, the man was delirious, thrusting his cock between two pairs of wet lips and coming in three thick spurs that covered his partners' faces.

Connie wasted no time, pressing her knees on the sides of Nate's head and crouching her dripping sex over his mouth. He licked her folds and nibbled on her clitoris. Meanwhile, Blake laid in between Nate's legs, a curious hand holding the base of the thick cock. Nate wished he could see the farmer's expression, but settled on a hand threading through his auburn hair, encouraging.

Connie bit her knuckles while rubbing herself shamelessly, enjoying the harsh feeling of the man's stubble, while watching her own husband rub a leaking cock against his lips. The long time couple had always fantasized about it, the thought of her stretching her husband open to take another man in made her legs clench against the man underneath licking her folds.

With his wife's gaze watching over him, Blake gave his guest's cock a trying lick along the length, kissing the head the way the man did before, the hand tugged his hair, encouraging to keep going. Connie came with a long moan muffled by her hand, Nate lapped her clean, sucking her juices that dripped down his face. Her husband managed to swallow half of his cock and played with his balls, Nate watched him focus, eyes closed, sucking and licking with devotion. Nate warned him a moment before cumming, the man gagged but dutifully swallowed days of pent up load, his wife swooped in to lick away what dripped from his lips.

They leaned back to gaze at each other, panting and sweating, faces glistening wet with cum and shared a laugh. A few more beers were had and they dressed up and headed back down to sleep.

 

**3 – Concord – M/M – Handjob**

The rain came down without warning, catching Nate and Jun by surprise while they returned home. They ran to the nearest abandoned house they could find, carrying with them a cumbersome mattress, it would be useless if it got wet.

The house wasn't much, the door didn't close well until Nate placed a rotten wooden chair to hold it, most windows were intact and only a couple of leaks poured from the ceiling, what little furniture left were too degraded to be useful. The men set the mattress down on the dusty floor.

They were soaked and shuddering, Nate removed his shirt and pants and stretched them on the dusty table, he turned to catch Jun staring at him with a confused expression, he blinked twice, finally understanding why. Nate sat on the mattress -luckily it wasn't as bad as their clothes- Jun removed his own clothes and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Nate gestured for him to sit beside him, Jun nodded and sat down close to the edge, leaving a gap between them. After a few comments about the rain and how glad they were for it not being a radstorm, the men fell silence, relaxing to the soothing sound.

Nate stretched himself like a cat, letting out a moan of relief when his joints popped, Jun couldn't keep from staring, he squeezed his thighs to hide the hardening member between his legs. With all that chaos and mourning it had been so long since he touched himself or his wife, it just didn't feel right whenever they tried.

To break the silence, Nate asked if he wanted to listen to the radio, Jun smiled and nodded. Rocket 69 started playing, making Nate giggle like a dumb teenager, Jun commented that Sturges always giggled too, but he never understood why. Nate stopped and looked at the man who seemed totally sincere, the vault-dweller sat back and outright explained the number's meaning, he had to bite his lips when bright red filled Jun's cheeks, who awkwardly turned his eyes to the floor, forcing a weak chuckle. Nate tried to keep himself from asking if Jun ever tried it, a lump of guilt formed on his throat when the smaller man hugged his knees and shook his head quickly.

Nate felt his cock twitch when he spotted Jun's stiff erection squeezed between his wet thighs and how it strained his white briefs one size too small. The vault-dweller looked away, though he found Jun very endearing, it would be inappropriate to go any further, even if just teasing, his expanding cock, however, didn't seem to care. Nate looked down and then at Jun, to find the settler's eyes fixed on it, he couldn't resist those sad puppy eyes.

Slowly, Jun stretched his legs to reveal his crotch, a stain formed on the tip, his eyes met Nate's and after a few seconds they nodded at each other and their hands moved to their hold their own erections, watching each other with half-lidded eyes. Surprisingly, Jun was the first one to removed his briefs, letting out a moan when his cock sprung free from the tight confines, a decent size, thick base and thinner uncircumcised head, a heavy bush of black and wiry hair on the base, Nate licked his lips, gripping his own member harder. Jun's movements got faster and erratic, his hands moved up and down the shaft, his hips followed ever so slightly.

Nate watched, in awe at the amount of precum that oozed from the tip. He took action and placed his free hand on Jun's thigh, the man jumped at the contact and stopped his movements. Nate moved his hand away and stopped too, he let go of his cock and began to stand up.

Jun grabbed his hand, his voice, coy and weak against the rain, begged Nate to continue. Nate sat down and returned his hand on Jun's leg. The settler swooped closer and let go of his cock, Nate didn't waste more time and grasped the man's erection, pulling the foreskin down and squeezing the head to fill his fingers with precum that he spread along the shaft, he twisted his wrist and kept his movements unpredictable, but gentle, admiring the way Jun's glistening wet belly twitched, how he shut his eyes closed and bit lips whenever Nate squeezed cum out of his cock's head.

One swift pull was what it took for the settler to come undone, he arched his back and lifted his hips, thrusting on Nate's tightly closed fist on his cock, his warm cum dripped through the man's fingers. Crying out a strangled moan, Jun collapsed on the mattress, panting heavily.

Nate spilled on the wooden floor while his free hand caressed Jun's crotch. The two stared at each other's eyes and nodded in a mutual understanding that it meant nothing, but a much needed relief. And just like that the rain stopped and they both returned home with the mattress at hand.

 

4-8 **– Sunshine Tidings Co-op – F/4M – Group sex – impregnation**

While checking up on one of his settlements, Nate received the most unusual request: to help impregnate one of the women that wanted to have a child. At first he denied, but it seemed the settlers had grown quite fond of each other, all were each others lovers and and a child would be everyone's child. Nate found it odd, but commendable at least, and when the woman asked him by name, he couldn't pass the offer. It would be nice to be a foster parent... of some sort.

He tried not to think to much about it when he entered the room, the three male settlers began to take their clothes off while the woman laid naked on bed, touching herself at the sight. Nate undressed, a bulky men with a buzzcut and a large red nose approached asking permission to touch him, the general nodded and felt the farmer's calloused hand running through his length, he did the same, pumping the man's sizeable erection and playing with his foreskin.

Around the room, the other two men stood by the woman's sides as she played with their cocks, she caught Nate's gaze and beckoned him to her sex, Nate nodded, he kissed the man a thank you and walked over to her. She wanted to be stretched and stimulated first. Nate kneeled before her and touched her folds, a tempting finger slowly teased her. She gasped and bit her lips when he licked her clitoris. She set the pace as two fingers dripping with her cum pumped in and out, Nate's thumb twiddling her clit, his mouth lapping at her folds.

Her eyes, wicked with desire, cruised through her four mates watching her, moaning loud and shamelessly while the men ravaged her body, groping her breasts, biting and playing with her nipples, rubbing and slapping their cocks on her face. She came long and hard, squirting on Nate's lips. The men stopped to let her recover. When her panting ceased, she called for one of them, a blonde young one with a pretty face and an athletic body. He positioned himself between her legs and lined his thin, but long erection, his hand shaking and his slit leaking with precum, maybe a virgin or inexperienced, Nate assumed. He entered her quickly, she yelped with surprised, but didn't ask to stop, Nate did a good job opening her up.

She took Nate's erection and led to her swollen red lips smeared with cum, she took the cock swiftly, sucking to the young man's motion, and took the other farmers with her hands. The young man closed his eyes shut and cupped her breasts, unsure of what else he could do he kept with the same motion.

After a minute, her moans began to lessen, she let go of Nate's cock, saliva and precum spilled on the floor, she looked at him and motioned towards the little guy struggling. Nate nodded and made his way to stand behind the young settler, the boy halted and looked over his shoulder at the larger imposing man placing his hands on his thin hips to hold him steady, pressing their bodies together, Nate's erection resting in between the cute and perfectly round ass cheeks. Nate whispered comforting words in the man's ear and moved his hips forward, pushing the farmer's thin cock inside the woman's sex, they moved slowly in unison as the General taught the younger man how to sway his hips and make her moan deliciously. He leaned over, kissing the crook of the boy's neck and ran his weathered hands over the youngster's soft ones, leading them back to her breasts to squeeze them with pleasurable pressure.

The inexperienced man didn't last long, Nate hugged him and pressed him forward until he emptied himself inside her. He took the boy's chin and turned him to a kiss and words of praise, Nate smiled and kissed the boy's burning red cheeks. With a tired grin of satisfaction, the young man then staggered towards a chair in the corner.

It was Nate's turn, he pushed the leaking cum back in with a finger and lined his erection, the woman nodded and he let himself in, not wasting a moment, he went straight in rough and fast, her back arched with the intensity of Nate's thrusts combined with the motions of his finger on her clit. Her moans were shut with the bulky man's cock in her mouth that she sucked furiously while the third man circled her nipple with the head of his cock, pausing to slap it against her skin, his pre-cum left shimmering on her breast.

The young man's cum was still warm inside her and Nate couldn't get enough of the slithery sensation. His thrusts were firm, but unpredictable, he twisted and turned his hips while listening to the woman's muffled moans for sweet spots like a radar, when she spat the cock out to yell, he knew he hit jackpot and continued his assault until they were cumming together, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in until his seed was rooted. Nate removed himself, letting one last drop over her folds.

The third man was next, with broad shoulders, tanned skin and a brown unmade scruff, his facial features and muscles all well defined, he stood proudly before her, his member of average size, but with a large cut head a shade darker than his skin, he rubbed on her folds, taking Nate's cum as lubrication and then entered her easily, she shuddered, still recovering from her second orgasm.

The bulky man reached out to Nate, the general hugged him from behind and lazily played with his thick, dripping erection. Nate enjoyed running his fingers through his coarse pubic hair and the large sac that sagged heavily under. The man caressed Nate's sides and pushed his ass against his soft member, groaning and moaning quietly.

Meanwhile, the young man pumped himself in the corner, watching his friend leaned over the woman's body, kissing her breast and licking his own pre-cum from her nipples, he grabbed her legs, moving them over her chest and began bouncing over her harder, making the bed move and bang against the wall. She swore and moaned louder than the creaking of the bed while the man grunted and spewed foul words, she seemed to cum a third time with him spilling inside.

The men waited for minutes for her to recover, the larger man didn't seem to mind, too busy being pleasured by the general running his hands all over his hairy body. He even seemed disappointed when she called him, still he dragged the General along, not allowing the man to leave his post.

He entered her without much ceremony and let the General behind him set the pace, much like the younger man had done earlier. Nate tweaked his nipples and nibbled on his ear and that seemed too much for him as he quickly came inside the pussy that already dripped with cum. To end their session, the younger boy walked over to her and spilled over her folds.

She shooed them out, another woman rushed in as the men left to grab some beer and help each other to their hardening members.

 

**9 - Diamond City – M/M – Oral, Size kink, Cum Play**

Nate met the Sheffield on Diamond City Market sitting on the ground begging for a nuka-cola, a strange request, Nate thought, not caps or food, but a bottle of nuka-cola. Per chance, Nate did have an extra bottle taking up space in his bag and offered to the beggar, who desperately drank half of it in one go, letting out a sigh of relief that would get him a job in a commercial for the drink. Being late afternoon, Nate paid him a meal at the inn to go with the drink, they talked about the man's previous drinking problem -with alcohol, not cola- and Nate offered him a job helping to maintain a house he had taken property up north.

They shared a room at the inn for a good night sleep before the long walk ahead, but found themselves unable to sleep, Nate with his usual insomnia and the man too strung out on caffeine, they laid side to side on the narrow single bed for a few minutes, shoulders connected, their hands sneaked to touch one another's skin until Nate took the first step, turning to his side and capturing Sheffield's mouth, taking him by surprise, but the man didn't resist and let Nate suck on his tongue while running his hand on his bare chest.

As the kiss deepened, they undressed, groping and pulling their bodies closer on the narrow single bed. Sheffield was very submissive, letting Nate take control, the vault-dweller hugged him, leaving little kisses along his neck and shoulders. He asked the beggar for consent, when he confirmed with a nod, Nate kissed him again, deep and passionate. He broke the kiss to gasp when his hand touched the man's member, he looked down to see it settled between their bellies, thick and long, Nate could wrap both his hands around it, but barely, his own dick against it dwarfed in comparison. He pushed the foreskin back to reveal a large pink head dripping with precum.

He asked his new partner to sit at the edge of the bed while he knelt down between his pale legs, staring at the magnificent sight before him, the cock was half hard, maybe all it could get, and sagged on the tip, obscenely bobbing when its owner moved, a thick rope of precum lingered from the slit. Nate fought the urge to to have it inside him, it would have to wait, that thing needed extensive preparation, patience and at least a full day of recovery.

With both hands, Nate held it steady, and started by licking the slit gently, the beggar shuddered, but kept his hands to the side. Nate gradually opened his mouth to take the impressive girth in, spreading saliva and cum along to make it easier. Barely halfway in and the cock hit the back of his throat, he repressed a gag and tried another inch, having trouble breathing even through his nose, he settled to pump the length he couldn't swallow, disappointed with himself. Nate's teary eyes looked above to the man with his eyes shut tight, panting and sweating, nails digging on the dirty mattress.

Nate moved back, sucking loudly all the saliva and precum and gave the head a few good licks before taking it back in, the man bucked his hips forward and the cock went a bit further than before, but Nate wasn't willing to back down, he closed his eyes and focused, he had to at least reach the hand holding the base. The beggar muffled his moans with his hands over his mouth and tried to wiggle away when Nate began to play with his large low hanging sac, pulling it back to keep him from orgasming.

Long minutes went by when Sheffield could no longer hold it, his hand jolted to push Nate away, but the vault dweller had his mind set on the task. The man groaned and moaned as he came, spilling a load worthy of his size, Nate overestimated himself and was forced to pull back, coughing out the incredible amount of cum from the back of his throat, but the man kept spilling, covering his partner's face and hair with thick pearly white strings. Nate wiped the excess off his face with his hand and used it to rub his own arousal, the beggar asked him to cum on his chest, Nate stood up and pumped himself to climax, blowing his load on the man's lean chest.

Crashing out from the caffeine and an orgasm, Sheffield leaned back and quickly fell asleep, Nate cleaned him with a piece of cloth and laid down, wrapping his arm around the skinny torso. If the trip to his new house went smoothly, Nate would make sure to leave a day or two to have more fun with his new friend.

 

**8 &9 – Diamond City Market – M/M/M, oral, rimming**

 

Early morning, unable to sleep, Nate left his well endowed friend resting and headed to the centre of the market, waiting for the shops to open. He spent a while watching the robot cook a bowl of noodle when Moe, the merchant from the baseball store called, Nate looked over to see him leaned against the wall of his store with the Arturo from the weapon store standing beside, their lips had the same malicious smile. They inquired Nate about the beggar, even pointing out his infamous large member, they knew what the two had done last night.

Without any subtlety, the baseball enthusiast asked him to go inside, Nate followed the men to the inside of the small shack, bare walls, messy and filled with baseball regalia and a stale smell of sweat. The merchants had to open soon and asked Nate, shamelessly, to suck them off. The vault-dweller felt a bit insulted for a moment, but his hesitation disappeared when Arturo whipped his cock from his fly, Nate knelt down in front of them and held the circumcised member, rubbing the bronze head with his thumb, it hardened rather quickly.

Moe pulled his pants down to his knees and moved closer to Nate's face, proudly displaying his cock despite its size. Nate found rather cute the way its foreskin covered head and the much larger sac made it appear even smaller. He pumped it with his fingers while sucking Arturo's hardened member, the arms dealer held his head still and quickly pumped himself without a care, as he stated, if Nate could take Sheffield, he could take anyone in town.

Contrary to his friendly demeanour behind the counter, Arturo was rough and unpredictable, sometimes holding his cock fully inside Nate's mouth, sometimes pulling it all out to rub and slap it across the man's face, leaving behind trails of precum and saliva. Meanwhile, Moe was much more difficult to harden and he enjoyed the underneath of his sack tickled and caressed, moaning dirty words when Nate fingers twiddled with his balls.

With the relentless pace, Arturo didn't last long, pumping himself to a finish all over Nate's face with three messy pellets, Nate cleaned him off until he became sensitive. He casually thanked the man for the good job and left to open his store.

Nate turned his full attention to Moe, now fully hard, he wasn't much of a grower either, but Nate couldn't complain on the nice change. He liked eye contact while whispering incredibly obscene things with his slithery voice that sent chills down Nate's spine. The man unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his pale torso glistening with sweat and pinched his own nipples, “nasty and narcissistic” Nate deduced and ran his hands around the nicely round belly.

Suddenly, the merchant removed himself from Nate's mouth, turned around, leaned with his arms against the wall, parted his legs and wiggled his ass towards his partner's face. Nate understood, his hands grabbed the round, pink globes, groping and giving them a light slap that earned a hearty laugh. His thumbs parted the cheeks to show a clean and surprisingly well groomed hole, Nate circled a finger around, Moe giggled and wiggled his ass some more, ticklish, Nate smirked and dived in with his lips, Moe yelped and moaned, bucking his ass further behind, Nate had to hold his legs to keep him still.

Nate pressed a finger inside and used his tongue to get the entrance wet, going as further as he could until there was enough for a second digit, he wasn't sure if Moe wanted to get fucked, but he didn't seem in a hurry to open his shop. The wastelander continue to work his way in, stretching the hole open and licking the space between his fingers. Moe reached between his legs and palmed his erection, pulling on the foreskin harshly. He swore when Nate removed his tongue and added a third finger that slid easily in the wet orifice. Up to the knuckles, Nate let the merchant set the pace, thrusting himself at the same rhythm of his masturbation, while his fingers curled to keep rubbing the bundle of nerves, dragging Moe's moans of pure ecstasy.

The quick pace lasted little longer than a minute, Moe turned around and pulled Nate against his sac, who sucked and lightly chewed on each of the large testicles, lapping away the gathering sweat. Moe's small cock rubbed against his nose and forehead, smearing both his and Arturo's cum all over Nate's face and hair. With loud grunts and groans, Moe came, shuddering violently, pulling on his foreskin to coax the cum out, Nate opened his mouth and let it drip on his tongue like it was honey, his half shut eyes staring at the man watching with a proud grin.

The merchant gave Nate a glass of stale water to wash the fluids from his face and offered him a job that the wastelander eagerly accepted, even if it was just an excuse to come back later.

 

3 **. Taffignton Boathouse – M/M, Anal, Oral, Docking, Size kink**

 

The walk to Nate's house was calm and uneventful, Sheffield made sure the man knew how thankful he was for the opportunity, hopefully the two would make it a nice place for a settlement.

Nate showed him around, it was quite a location, even if a bit unfurnished and half the roof gone. Sheffield helped him board the rest of the windows, by the end of the afternoon they fell on the couch and shared a nuka cola quantum. Before the sun faded in the horizon, Nate suggested a bath, with two buckets of water they walked to the back of the house and undressed.

With a bar of soap, Nate offered himself to wash Sheffield, who timidly accepted. He began lathering Sheffield bony back, his soaped hands giving a rough massage that made the man moan in delight. He turned Sheffield around and washed his chest, rubbing away his own dried cum from the night before, enjoying how his partner failed to swallow moans of pleasure when his hands ran over the nipples and washed under his arms. They traded glances while Nate lathered the long white hair, until the man leaned to leave a kiss and pour water over him, Sheffield jumped and yelped at the cold shock, they shared a laugh.

Nate knelt down and ran his hands along Sheffield's thighs and ass, unabashed while cleaning him thoroughly. He cleaned the other's feet toe by toe with patience and massaged the soles. Nate turned his partner around again and faced the large sex bobbing up and down, glistening with water. Nate looked up at, flirting with his eyes, the man stared back with an eager smile.

Nate was gentle and wickedly slow with every movement, spreading soap around the length, pulling the foreskin back to clean it, massaging the large testicles with a quick tug or squeeze ever so often to keep his partner on check. He poured water to wash the soap away and laid kisses to show his adoration for the large tool.

Much to Sheffield's dismay, Nate stood up, snapping him out of his erotic trance, and handed him the soap. Sheffield nodded, he wasn't going to let Nate down. He mimic his partner's technique, soaping and washing him with undying dedication, Nate swooned when he kissed his feet in a display of appreciation.

The more experienced man explained Sheffield how the preparation worked. The former beggar rubbed the bar in his hands until it formed a substantial amount of soap, he crouched before Nate's ass and carefully fingered his hole, he began moving when Nate moaned words of encouragement, a second finger was introduced and a while later a third, following the man's orders, Sheffield went slow and steady until his knuckles were in, Nate asked for a fourth, he complied and hugged the man from his side, kissing his shoulders, neck and cheek to sooth the moaning and groaning. Nate's eyes were shut in a painful frown, his hands into fists banging at the wall. Sheffield humped his member against Nate's thigh and fisted the other's.

Nate asked them to stop, it was time for the next phase. He led Sheffield by the hand to the bed upstairs and laid down on his hands and knees, lifting his ass up on display for his partner. Sheffield climbed behind him, equally anxious and excited as he lined his long length against the Nate's gaping entrance.

He pushed in slowly, despite all preparation it still held with resistance. Nate grasped the metal bars and leaned his forehead on the mattress, teeth barring in pain, still he begged to continue. It seemed like an eternity had passed, even the sun was gone, leaving them in the light of a weak lantern on a shelf beside the bed. Sheffield was halfway in, Nate's wall tightening around him immensely. The vault-dweller should have known better than to have the first thing in his ass in centuries to be this huge, but he kept on, on this new world he did things he never imagined and went through great pain like never before, he could take this, he needed that kind of pain, badly.

Still, a few more inches in hit his limit, he asked Sheffield to stop and start moving, and the man dutifully followed the order. Inch out and inch in, the pain turned into immense pleasure, the constant pressure on his sweet spot, the way that cock filled him to the brim, it was all too much, Nate came untouched, even so the cock relentless stimulation kept him stone hard.

Just like they did with Nate's mouth, Sheffield would go gradually deeper and deeper, Nate could feel his long length curl inside him with every thrust. Nate bit a hole on the straw pillow he stuffed his face in, sweat dripped from his forehead. Completely enthralled, Sheffield began to moan mindless words. Nate begged him to go all the way and release it inside and, as always Sheffield complied, thrusting his whole length in and flooding his partner's walls with tides of thick, hot cum, both men yelled in unison at the overwhelming sensation, Nate was in bliss with the feeling of being so satisfyingly full. A few more rough pushes and grunts and Sheffield collapsed on top of the larger man, who let his own load be absorbed by the mattress

So much for that bath, Nate thought when Sheffield's sweaty body melted and folded over his own. They stood still, close to falling asleep, Sheffield inside of him, soft but still larger than most men erections, Nate could feel the warm cum leaking out of his hole, down his sac.

They woke up at sunrise in the same position, Sheffield pulled out, leaving him, open, cold, a sympathetic arm wrapped around his body. They faced each other, foreheads touching, heavy eyes half shut, hands lazily caressing their naked bodies, cocks pressed together slowly hardening. Nate wrapped his arms around his partner, pressing them together, Nate lightly grasped the man's long white hair and captured Sheffield's mouth for a very slow and tender kiss, sucking on each others tongues. Trapped between the friction of their sweaty bodies, their erections quickly sprung to life, Sheffield lined their tips together and pulled Nate's cock against his own, penetrating his foreskin, Nate gasped with surprise, he could see his length's outline inside the thin skin pressing very tightly around it. Sheffield's hand kept it from pushing back, his thumb adding more pressure on Nate's cock, until the General was about more than halfway in, he moved back out and began to thrust very lightly, their abundant pre-cum mixed together made it for easy ins and outs. Nate had no idea this could be done, but his his deep and long groans showed that he was enjoying the new sensation immensely, he pulled out and spilled all over their crotches, Sheffield pulled in to a hug as Nate groaned and gasped loudly, his body shuddering through his strongest orgasm yet. Sheffield soon followed, coating their stomachs with yet another astounding amount of cum.

After a long quiet moment of cuddling to regain their strengths, the new settler got up to make them a meal and start his new job tending the farm. Nate stayed in bed, hoping that the minutemen wouldn't need his help for the day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very WIP. Work on this will be slow, as it is mostly a indulgent writing practice for me. I'm hoping to get very kinky, character/kink suggestions are appreciated (with the exception of noncon).


End file.
